Returning of hero
by suzanazoric95
Summary: Dylan Mulholland left Cairns and left only woman he ever loved. Three years later he will return and find woman of his life marrying for other guy. On other side, Bomber is having perfect marriage and kids. She will try to help Dutchy to return woman of his dream but will she lose her husband trying to help them?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't owe anything just mistakes**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is first chapter of my new story. It is Dutchy/Bird in totally. Still didn't decide will it be happy for them on end. I hope you will enjoy in this one story. Tell me what you think about it and give me some ideas for it. Review please.**

Chapter 1

Pass three years, how midshipman Dylan Mulholland left Cairns and went on frigate. Three years he didn't come back. He didn't want to look into past. With his leaving he lost everything, he lost her. Her, woman who he loved most on world.

Now, three years later, Cairns was same, beach on who he was walking was same, sand, sea, everything was same. But again he was feeling different, she wasn't there by his side.

Every his mate on Hammersley hated him now. Especially Swain, Charge and Bomber, so calling them wouldn't make any good. Probably he wasn't favourite person of Kate Flynn anymore either.

Dutchy sighed and looked in one small cafe on beach. When he left Cairns, that cafe was closed and now he was again opened. He entered in and sit for one of tables.

"I am coming!" yelled one woman from bar.

"Ok." Dutchy murmured and looked out on sea thinking on woman of his life, on only woman who he could imagine himself married and happy, woman who he left scared it will come one day when she would leave him.

"You?! After everything you are having a gut to come back?" yelled brown woman who stood in front of him with crossed arms on his chests. Dutchy looked into her and thought 'great'.

"Hello Bomber." he said and looked into Bomber. Bomber hit him with clever in arm and sit for his table.

"Why?" she asked. "You hurt her so tell me why?" Bomber added. Dutchy sighed.

"I was an idiot. Thought it will be easier to run away and leave her." said Dutchy and looked again into Bomber. "How is she?" he added quietly.

"Fine. She is getting marry." answered Bomber and Dutchy nodded. He looked into her hand and noticed a ring.

"You are married too?" asked Dutchy.

"Yes I am. Four years now." she answered with smile. "Almost four years." she corrected herself.

"For the guy because of who you left 2Dads?" asked Dutchy and Bomber nodded.

"Yes. It all happened so fast you know. We will together for two months and he got a posting on frigate and we married. Then came kids and now I am full time mum." said Bomber and laughed. "Go ahead. Said it was hard imagine me like this." she added laughing. Dutchy laughed too.

"Who is the guy she will marry? I know him?" asked Dutchy and Bomber nodded again.

"Yes you do. Very well actually." said Bomber. She was interrupted when he came in.

"You? How could you came here?" asked 2Dads from doorway.

"Look 2Dads I don't have a strength to deal with you. You don't have a bloody right to tell me anything." said Dutchy.

"Yes I have. Stay away from my fiancee." yelled 2Dads an Dutchy looked into him.

"What?" asked Dutchy confused and looked into Bomber who sighed.

"He will marry her." she answered quietly.

"What? For 2Dads?" asked Dutchy and shock his head. He turn again towards 2Dads but he lost his words when he saw Bird entering cafe with little girl in her arms.

"Hey Becs I know I said I will came earlier but..." she started but she cut herself off seeing Dutchy in front of her.

Dutchy's heart start to beat 100 times in minute. He couldn't believe. That little girl was old enough to be his daughter. And she was baby copy of him. She had a blond curly hair and big blue eyes.

"Jess, can we talk?" asked Dutchy and looked into her.

"No. We said all what we had Dylan." she answered holding her daughter.

"We didn't Jessica. Is she my daughter?" he asked. Bird smirked sarcastic and didn't answered anything. "Answer me on bloody question! Is she mine?" he added yelling. He has never yelled on Bird before. Not even when he was her commanding officer.

"Leave my family alone!" yelled 2Dads and push Dutchy. Dutchy lost his balance and fell on one of tables. He raised and start to push 2Dads.

"Enough! Both of you!" Bomber yelled standing between them. "Jess please take him out." she added and looked into Bird. "You calm yourself!" Bomber added yelling and looked into Dutchy. Bird and 2Dads went out.

"So what did you get with this? Nothing." said Bomber while she was fixing table on it's place.

"You know something Bomber? Is that little girl my daughter?" asked Dutchy desperate to find out an answer.

"What do you think?" asked Bomber and looked into him. "Of course it is yours. Bird was pregnant when you left her." she added and sighed.

"I have to return back my family." Dutchy said and sighed.

"Yes you do. But first you have to sleep it off. And calm yourself. And please don't get yourself drunk in some local pub." said Bomber.

"But she is getting marry. For 2Dads." said Dutchy.

"Look, you are not only person who thinks they are bad match. There is Nikki, but she hates 2Dads from first moment she met him, Swain is against it too. So you have aliases." said Bomber with supportive smile. Dutchy sighed and looked into her.

"Thanks Bomb." he said tiredly and raised. He gave her weak smile and went out of her cafe.

Bomber close her cafe and went home. She was so tired, but she missed her kids. She missed her husband, but he was out on patrol now. She entered in her house and she was welcomed from her almost three years old daughter Laurain.

"Mommy!" she yelled and run towards her and jump in her arms.

"Hello honey!" said Bomber and kiss her cheek holding her in arms. Laurain had long brown hair and brown eyes. Every time when Laurain looked into Bomber, Bomber was having a feeling she was looking into eyes of her husband.

"Where is your little sister?" asked Bomber and put her purse on table and kiss Laurain's forehead this time.

"With daddy." she answered and snuggled in Bomber's arms. Bomber smiled and entered in baby room.

"You went AWOL or you get shore leave?" asked Bomber from doorway and smiled. He came close to her and kiss her.

"Shore leave." he said having an arm around her. "It is look like Laurain fell asleep soon as you picked her up." he added and pointed on his daughter who was sleeping. Bomber smiled and slowly put her in her bed.

"Anne is sleeping too?" asked Bomber and he nodded.

"You ok? You look somehow weird." he asked and she sighed. They went into living room.

"Dutchy returned and he and 2Dads almost pick a fight in my cafe." answered Bomber and snuggle in her husband's arms telling him all what happened that day.

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Returning of hero

Chapter 2

"Dylan knows for Aurora?" asked Pete and looked into Becca.

"Yes he does. Jess came with her in cafe and he realise it. Aurora is same as him." she answered and looked into him.

"And 2Dads?" asked Pete and kiss her forehead.

"He is probably scared he will lose Jess. And he knows she still loves Dylan deep in his heart." said Bomber and kiss her husband. "What are we gonna do?" she added looking into him.

"Maybe we shouldn't mess up in that." said Pete and pull her as close as he could. "And maybe we should to use this time best we can." he added with grin and kiss her running his hand beneath her dress.

"We definitely should." she murmured into kiss and squealed playfully when he pick her up and carried her in bedroom.

Afterwards they were lying into bed having each other in their arms. Becca caressed his tattoo on his forearm.

"What is wrong? Did I hurt you or something?" he asked and looked into her.

"No you didn't. I am just thinking about Jess. She is in position in what I don't want to be ever." said Bomber and sighed. "But I am not going to think about them anymore. Not tonight." she added and kiss him. "I love you." she said and kiss him.

"I love you too." said Pete and kiss her back. "I have something for you." he added and take one little box from night board and give it to Becca.

"What is it?" she asked and looked into him.

"For our anniversary I won't be here. I will be on patrol so this is my present for it. One part of it. Next part you will get when I return back from it. Open it." he said and kiss her. Bomber kiss him back and opened a box. It was little heart on chain. In heart were two letters 'B&B'. Bomber first looked confused in it and then laughed.

"Seriously?" she asked with smile. "Buffer and Bomber?" she added and he nodded. "But no one doesn't call us like that anymore." Bomber added and turn to he put it around her neck.

"That doesn't matter. First time when we saw each other, we were Buffer and Bomber." said Pete when he put it on and kiss her. She answered on his kiss and giggled when he rolled on top of her.

"He what?" yelled Kate and Mike swallowed.

"He returned." said Mike looking into his little son and playing with him.

"Wow. He is really brave then." said Kate sarcastic. "He should to be brave back then when he left Jessica pregnant." she added angry.

"Number one, he knows he mistaken. Number two, Dylan didn't know for Aurora till today. And number three and the most important thing he loves Jess." said Mike ready to Kate kill him.

"What? You are on his side? Since when?" she asked and cross her arms.

"Dylan is my friend. He is the person who made me to realise how much I love you. Without him we probably wouldn't be married and wouldn't have our little Andrew." answered Mike.

"Whatever. But however he left her. Without explanation." said Kate now calmer.

"I know that Kathie." said Mike and hug Kate. Kate sighed.

"But she is still with Leo?" asked Kate and looked up on Mike.

"Yes she is." he answered.

"What a mess." sighed Kate. "I will pop by tomorrow to Bomber and I will call Nikki. How is Josh doing in NavCom?" she added.

"Good. It is not diving but he is happy because Nikki is happy." answered Mike with smile, happy Kate calmed down.

"Ok. So I will pop by to cafe and see does Bomber have any plan." said Kate and smiled on their son.

Bird put Aurora to sleep and went on balcony looking into stars. He returned. Three years after he returned back as nothing happened. And her heart was still bleeding from it. She was feeling as one night stand. And it all happened after Swain get injured. He was like father for her, she was devastated looking how ship where he was exploded. Even if he was alive and in coma back then she was hurt and scared she will lose him.

FLASHBACK

-three years ago

Bird was sitting in some local pub, drinking. She has never drink so much, but now she didn't care at all. Swain, her mentor, brother, protector was dying. Ryan didn't even call her once that day to see how is she. She was alone. Bird felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked on side.

"I searched entire city to find you Chicken legs." said Dutchy and sit by her side still having his hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't waste your time Dutchy." said Bird and take one more sip of her vodka.

"I am not wasting my time. I want to be sure you are ok." said Dutchy looking into her. He ordered a beer when waiter came towards them and returned his glance back on Bird.

"And I am ok." said Bird.

"And I am not so sure." he added and take her hand.

"Stop doing it Dutchy. I am not little girl for who you have to worry or always keep an eye on. I grown up a long ago Dutchy." yelled Bird and yanked her hand away. "I am not a kid! And leave me alone!" she added yelling and run out of pub. Dutchy put some money on table and run for her. He gain her in front of her little flat.

"Bird just stop!" he pleaded. "Jessica please!" Dutchy said.

"Just leave me alone!" said Bird and looked into him. Her eyes were puffy from crying and his heart melted when he saw her like that.

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?" she yelled.

"Because I love you." answered Dutchy.

"Yes of course." Bird said and start to walk away again but he stop her while grabbing her arm and made her to turn to face her.

"I love you Jessica Bird. More than I should. More than my life." he said, pull her closer and kiss her passionately. She answered on his kiss and pull him inside of her flat.

Next three weeks they spent together, mostly in her or his flat, in bed, making love. Three weeks later he left. And broke her heart. Nine months later, Aurora was born.

END OF FLASHBACK

Bird sighed. She loved 2Dads, but seeing Dylan again woke up that wild and big passion, what she always was feeling for him. Her life was becoming a mess.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here it is new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed in first one. Tell me your predictions and expectations so please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Returning of hero

Chapter 3

Becca was in her kitchen washing a dishes. Pete's phone was on counter. It rang. Becca looked on ID and smirked sarcastic.

"It is look like that someone can't without you." she added sarcastic not looking into him. He looked on phone and sighed.

"She is my CO." Pete said and looked into his wife.

"And your ex girlfriend." said Becca and looked into him and cross her arms.

"Bec..." he started but she cut him off.

"What Bec? You slept with Lux five years ago and everyone knows that. I am fighting against these all gossips but I can't. I can't fight against Robert and his words how you are still sleeping with her." said Becca and looked into him.

"What do you want from me? To leave Hammersley? To leave Navy? What?" he asked.

"Do whatever you want." said Becca tired from fighting and also scared she will lose him.

"I am not cheating you. And I never will." said Pete and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Whatever." Becca said and brushed his hands. "I don't want to fight." she added and went into living room. Pete sighed and looked into her and followed her towards living room. He find her there sitting on sofa.

"I agreed to go with ET and boys on fishing..." he started.

"Whatever." she said not looking into him.

"Ok when is whatever." he said and went out slamming door behind him. When he went out, Becca started to cry loudly. She knew she started to lose him and she didn't know what to do to keep him. She loved him very much and he was everything to her.

"Becca what happened? I heard doors slamming." said one old woman coming into living room. Her name was Joel. She was kids's nanny. Becca looked into her and start to cry loudly again.

"Jo I am losing him." she said while crying. Joel came towards her and hugged her.

"Losing who? Peter?" she asked.

"Yes. His CO is Lux, she is his ex. But I am thinking they again have something and I am scared I will lose him." answered Becca crying.

"Peter loves only you. He is living for you and kids. For him only you are existing. You and none one of others woman." said Joel.

"But she is so beautiful." said Becca thinking on blond lieutenant commander.

"You are beautiful too. Gorgeous. And Peter is seeing only you from all other women on world." said Joel with smile. Becca smiled too and raised.

"I am having a meeting with girls." said Becca and went out. She came in cafe and opened it. Soon after came Kate and Nikki and then Sally.

"We have to help Jessica. Or she will get crazy with all this situation." said Kate and take a sip of her multishake.

"I know. She still loves him. I saw that yesterday in her eyes." said Bomber while playing with her ring. Nikki sighed.

"I will talk with her. Somehow I always find a way to made her think reasonably." said Nikki and raised. "How is Pete?" she added.

"Fine. He is on fishing today." said Becca and looked into Nikki.

"Fishing? ET didn't tell me anything." she said and kiss Becca's and Kate's cheek and went out. Becca looked on her ring and start to cry again.

"Becca what is wrong?" asked Kate worried.

"It is Pete. He said he is going on fishing and he lied." said Becca crying. "I am losing him." she added. Kate came close and hugged her friend.

"Pete loves you and you know that." Kate said trying to comfort her best friend.

Hammersley was preparing for new patrol. 2Dads was standing on dock having his arms around Bird, thinking was this last time to hug her.

"Take care of yourself Leo. Promise me." said Bird and looked into his turquoise eyes.

"I promise Birdie. For you." he said and smiled. Bird smiled too and kiss him.

"Pete and Becca are in fight again." said 2Dads and sighed.

"How do you know that?" asked Bird.

"Look." 2Dads said and pointed on Pete who was walking on ship. "He is alone and Becca is not here. He probably just left her note he is having a patrol." he added and shock his head. "And probably because of Lux again." said 2Dads and kiss Bird again. Then he went on ship too.

Lux was watching on Pete's arrival and smiled. They were in fight again. Couple more steps and they will divorce.

"Morning ma'am." said RO when he came on bridge.

"RO your plan is going great." she said and looked into him. He smiled.

"I am not going to let him have her. He will just hurt her." said RO and sit for his place. Rest of crew soon joined on bridge and Hammersley sailed out.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is 3rd chapter. I hope you all enjoyed in it. Tell me your ideas and predictions so review. Do you think Buffer is cheating his wife? Tell me your depinion.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bird came with Aurora to Bomber's cafe on beach. As soon as she saw her friend, Bird knew Bomber was sad. Without smile Bomber was working in her cafe.

"Hey Jess." Bomber said when she noticed her and give her weak smile.

"You ok Bec?" asked Bird worried.

"Yes I am." she said and cook two coffees. They sit for one of tables.

"It is Peter isn't it?" Bird asked. Bomber nodded.

"He said he went on fishing with boys. And he lied because Nikki said ET wasn't there and he is not missing any fishing trip with guys and you know that." Bomber said and wipe away couple tears. "I think he start to cheat on me and I think I start to lose him." she added and sighed.

"Pete to cheat you? Never." said Bird and looked into Bomber. "You are the only person by kids what is keeping him to go on." she added. Bomber looked into her and sigh again.

"Enough about me. How are you?" asked Bomber and take a sip of her coffee.

"Fine. Having a feeling I will crazy." Bird answered.

"You spoke with Dylan?" asked Bomber and Bird shock her head.

"No. And I won't speak with him." she said being stubborn.

Bomber looked back into her friend.

"And Aurora?" asked Bomber and looked into little girl.

"What Aurora?" Bird asked.

"She needs her father." Bomber said.

"Leo will be her father." Bird said and take a sip of her coffee.

"Dylan is her dad." Bomber interjected.

"Look I don't want to fight. I will leave you to you work." Bird said and went out of her cafe. Bomber sighed and finish her coffee thinking on her husband.

"I expected you will hit me." said Dutchy while he and Swain were sitting into Swain's garden.

"Well you are my friend." Swain said. Dylan smiled and sighed.

"Last time when I saw you, you were lying in hospital bed fighting for your life." Dutchy said and looked into his mate.

"Well I am alive thanks to Jim Roth. He died saving me. He covered me with his body." Swain said and shivered on thought for that day.

"Jim Roth was random cowboy." Dutchy said and smiled.

"You still didn't answer me on my question. Why did you leave Cairns?" asked Swain while drinking his beer. Dutchy sighed and looked somewhere in front of himself.

"I was scared. I was scared I will fell too much for Jessica not realising I already did. I fell in love into her, maybe first time when I saw her. I realise it when I was miles and miles away." Dutchy said and sighed again. "And I lost her forever. Now I could be happy with her and my little daughter and I am not. I can't even see my little girl." he added. Swain patted him on shoulder.

"Look mate we will find a way. You will see Aurora. I promise to you." said Swain and smiled comforting.

"You ok Buff? You didn't listen a word what I say." said Charge while he and Buffer were sitting in sailor mess.

"It is Becca. She is jealous on Lux." said Buffer.

"Auch. You two had a fight again?" asked Charge.

"Yes. And probably she will kill me when she finds out I wasn't on fishing." Buffer said.

"So where you were?" Charge asked. Buffer told him.

"Oh I see. And I can agree with you. Rebecca Tomaszewski will kill you." said Charge and laughed looking into his best mate who was feeling desperate.

Bird was walking down the beach. Aurora was with her granny and Bird decided to go for a walk. She didn't know what to do. She was crossroad. Bird liked 2Dads, but Dutchy returned. Dutchy was the guy with who she was burning, with who she was feeling nervous, with who she was feeling her stomach and heart were going up side down.

"Jessica." said a voice behind her. Bird winced and turn around. There he was. Dylan Mulholland was standing behind her hoping she won't walk away.

"Why you can't leave me alone? I move with my life. I am getting married." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Jessica. More than my life." Dutchy said desperate.

"How can you? How can you tell me that now? You left me. Three years ago. Alone and abandoned." Bird yelled with tears.

"Because I was an idiot and didn't say that before." Dutchy said with sad look. "Please Jessica give me one more chance. Just one more chance. For Aurora. Please." he added waiting for her answer.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is one more chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be soon. Do you have any predictions for next chapter? Will Bomber and Buffer succeed to save tgeir marriage? Will Bird forgive Dutchy? Please let me know so review it. Thanks for all your support.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bird looked into Dylan who was begging her. She didn't want to give him another chance. He hurted her and she didn't want to hurt 2Dads on same way.

"No. You lost it Dylan. Three years ago. You lost everything." she said harshly. "Leave me alone. Me and my family." Bird added and start to walk again leaving Dylan to stand on same place. Dylan never cry, but now he broke and fell on his knees in sand and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Couple weeks later

Becca knew that Hammersley returned back in port but she didn't come in port to welcome her husband. She didn't answer on his phone call when he called her on day when she married for him. Becca loved him. He was her whole life but she wasn't his. He was cheating on her and he probably was with her just because of kids. Becca decided to end everything. One for good. She couldn't bare being with him and knowing he was cheating on her.

Buffer came in. He knew something was wrong when Bomber wasn't in port to wait for him. He couldn't lose her. She and kids were all what he had in his life.

"Hey Bec." he said when he walked in and bent over to kiss her but she moved.

"We need to talk." said Becca and sit on sofa. Buffer sit by her side scaring what she will say.

"What is wrong Becca?" he asked and looked into his wife.

"I can't anymore like this. I am too tired for fights and all this." Bomber said and looked back into him.

"I am tired from fights too." Buffer said not taking a look from her.

"I want divorce." Bomber said and these words hit Buffer as an arrow. Divorce. She wanted divorce. His worse nightmare was coming true.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I want divorce. I can't bare anymore to you lie to me." Bomber said and looked into him. "I know you weren't on fishing trip with boys." she added.

"Becca I have a good explanation for that day." he said trying to explain her and take her hand.

"Yes you do." Bomber said and looked into him. "Probably being in bed with Lux. I am sick of it. I want a divorce. I already take a lawyer. She will send you a divorce request soon." she added and brush his hand away.

"Becca we are having a kids. They need us together." Buffer said being devastated.

"You will be able to see Laurain and Anne everytime when you want." said Bomber. "But now take your things and go." she added.

"Becca please." he said and take their both hands.

"Go!" she said and yanked her hands away. Buffer sighed, pick his things and went out. When he close a door behind him, Bomber start to cry loudly.

Couple days later

Dutchy came in Bomber's cafe being devastated. He tried 100 times to talk with Bird not giving up so easily but nothing. He wanted to see his little daughter but he failed in that too. Bomber was his only hope.

"You failed?" Bomber asked and sit for his table when she brought him a coffee. Dutchy nodded.

"I did. She hates me." he said and sighed.

"No she doesn't. She is just hurt and she is scared to try again with you. You will just have to conquer her again." Bomber said with small smile. Dutchy nodded.

"Peter is at Charge's place." he said. Bomber take her look away and sighed.

"Ok." she said silently.

"He didn't cheat on you. He loves you." Dutchy said trying to help his friends.

"Please Dylan just let's not talk about it. We still have to find a way how to made Bird to forgive you." she said and looked into him changing a subject.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here it is one more chapter. It is pretty short but again it is an chapter. What are your predictions? What do you think will happen to Buffer and Bomber? Let me know so review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Returning of hero

Chapter 6

Bird couldn't lie anymore. She couldn't lie 2Dads. She will never forget Dutchy and she never will move on.

"What's wrong Birdie?" asked 2Dads and looked into her knowing something is wrong.

"I can't continue this between us. It is not fair for either of us." Bird said and looked into his blue eyes.

"Because Dutchy returned?" 2Dads asked and looked into her again.

"I won't forgive him. Never ever. But also I don't love you on that way and I can't marry you and destroy your life. I just can't." said Bird and sighed sad. "I am sorry." she added and raised up and went out from pub.

2Dads looked into Bird who walked out and walked away. He loved her with all his heart. He loved her so much and he didn't even know he could love someone so much. She became his whole life and now he lost it. Bloody hell, now he knew how is Buffer feeling. 2Dads sighed and glanced on his watch. 0500 pm. It wasn't too early for starting drinking. He ordered one beer and start drinking.

It pass six weeks how Bomber broke with Buffer. Her heart was bleeding and she didn't know when it will stop because he was her whole life, but he lied and he probably cheated on her. But again she loved him with all her heart.

"Mummy!" said Laurain and climbed on sofa with Bomber's help.

"Yes honey?" Bomber said and looked into her dashing her tears away.

"Where is daddy?" asked little girl who was totally looking on her father.

"Out on sea." lied Bomber. "He won't be here often now." she added and kiss forehead of her daughter Laurain. Laurain giggled happy having her mother's full attention.

"Anne is sleeping." said Joel and came in living room. "I made a juice from fruits." she added and placed glass in front of Bomber.

"Thanks Jo. I barely ate this morning." Bomber murmured. "I ate some pite yesterday and it is look like I shouldn't." she added and just a thought on food made her feeling sick.

"Maybe I should made you some tea." suggested Joel and went into kitchen. After couple minutes she returned back bringing a cup of tea. "It is ment tea. It is pretty calming for stomach." she added. Bomber grateful take a cup and take a sip of tea.

"Thanks Jo." she said drinking a tea.

"So how is doing your life of single mum?" Joel asked. Bomber sighed sadly. It was obvious that she missed Buffer and Joel was happy because of that. Maybe they both will finally realise how much they love each other.

"Ok. Hard but ok. He was last week to see them but I left kids with Jess. I couldn't take to see him." Bomber confessed drinking her tea.

"You still love him?" Joel asked.

"Joel, I will love him till end of my life. Like we said in front of oath: Forever and always. And for me it will be forever and always." Bomber answered and keep drinking her tea while looking on daughter in front of herself and smiled on little girl who smiled back on her mum, still happy while she was still having her full attention.

Dutchy was sitting in Bomber's cafe two weeks after Bird left 2Dads. Bomber promised him she will help him in conquering Bird again. But Dylan Mulholland was worried for his friend. Since he was in cafe, and that meant last half an hour, Bomber threw up couple of times. She returned back in and sit for his table, being really pale.

"Are you ok Becca?" he asked worriedly looking into her.

"Yes I am. I am just being sick." Bomber said and take a sip of water. "First you have to prove Bird you won't leave her again. Second, you have to charm her again and third you have to stop being a womanizer." Bomber added looking into him.

"I stopped to be womanizer when I fell for Bird." Dutchy said and looked into Bomber when she again run towards toilet. When she returned back she was pale again. "Becca maybe you should go to see doctor. You don't look very well." he added still looking into her.

"Maybe I should." Bomber said starting to be worried too.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I would like to know do you like this story and what are your predictions for next chapter? What do you think? What is wrong with Bomber and will she listen Buffer's explanation? Also what do you think will Dutchy succeed to conquer Bird again? Let me know your answers so please review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dutchy was sitting in Bomber's cafe. She called him and told him he should to be there in exactly 1300 pm. Why he didn't know. Now was 1305 and Bomber wasn't there. For bar was some girl who was working for Bomber.

"I am sorry for waiting me." said Bomber from doorway. "Someone wants to meet you." she added with grin. Dutchy started to turn and and then he saw she wasn't alone. Bomber brought Aurora.

"I told Bird she will be with me and girls." Bomber said with grin and handed her to Dutchy who's eyes start to fill with tears when he saw his little daughter. Aurora was having a blond curly hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello princess. I am your daddy." he said and kiss her cheek. Aurora looked into him and smiled wide. Bomber smiled too looking into them.

"She is pretty charmer. On her father." Bomber said with grin. "But you can't tell Jessica I brought Aurora here. She would kill me." she added.

"I won't." he said cuddling his daughter. "Thank you Bomber. This means a lot to me. You are only person who is helping me to return my family while you are having your own problems." he added and smiled on his daughter who start to play with his dog tags.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Dutchy. You are my mate same as Bird and I want to see you two happy together." Bomber said avoiding talking about her problems. Her problems were only her problems and she didn't want to talk about it.

"But you don't know how much this moment means to me. I can't see my kid every day. I can't spent every moment with her and that is killing me." Dutchy said and looked on her daughter who slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"She is sleeping?" Dutchy asked quietly and looked into Bomber who nodded.

"You charmed her." Bomber said with grin. "Now you have to do that with her mother too." she added and Dutchy sighed. Bird's name was really painful for him. He loved her more than his own life and no one didn't know how much he regretted his leaving.

"Do you have any idea how we will do thay?" Dutchy asked and looked into Bomber who smiled.

"You were womanizer." Bomber said with grin. "I can make her to come here and I won't be here. It will be only you and her." she added.

"Yeah and lot of things what she can use in killing me." Dutchy said and Bomber laughed again.

"That is price what you have to pay." she said. The girl for bar brought a coffee. The smell of coffee made Bomber feeling sick again.

"Becca, you should to go to see doctor. You know how is risky for you after Victory day Island." said Dutchy being concerned.

"I am scared of thing what he can tell me. These sickness and dizziness are killing me last couple weeks." Bomber said with sigh. "I am just hoping I am wrong and this is not connected with that island. I am having kids. They need me." she added sadly.

"Look maybe is not anything dangerous. Maybe it is just some virus." said Dutchy and looked into Aurora who was still sleeping. He smiled and whispered: "She is gorgeous."

"Yes she is." said Bomber while thinking on her little daughters.

Week later

Visiting doctor Bomber was leaving for next day and that was a case for couple weeks now. Finally her dizziness were so strong she could't even move from bed. Her sickness were strong too.

"I called Chris. He is going to check on you because your stage is scaring me Bec." said Joel.

"I am fine." Bomber said and sighed.

"You are not fine. You are not eating, you are pale and you can't even stand on your legs." Joel said. Bomber just nodded and sighed. Joel was right. She was so weak and so tired.

Someone knocked on door and Joel went to open it.

"So where is our sick girl?" Swain asked.

"In bed in her room. She was so weak today she couldn't stand up for a moment." Joel said.

"So terrible?" Swain asked and Joel nodded.

"Could it be connected with Victory day Island?" Joel asked knowing all story.

"Probably not. She is doing these analyses and they are showing she is healthy and she will be healthy." Swain said going towards bedroom. "Maybe she is just too exhausted. Divorce, then girls, helping Dutchy to conquer Bird again just broke her down." he added and walked into Bomber's room. She was really weak and pale. Swain sit besides her on bed.

"I am fine." Bomber protested.

"I wouldn't be so sure in that." Swain said checking her blood pressure. It was very low. "Becca when you first time noticed sickness?" he added looking into her.

"Three weeks ago. I think that is all because of stress." Bomber said and looked into Swain.

"And dizziness?" Swain asked again.

"I think they shown up as I started to eat less food because of sickness." Bomber answered and looked into Swain who smiled little bit. "What is it Swain? Spit it out!" she added almost yelling.

"Are you feeling tired? More than usually?" Swain asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I would like just to sleep it off." Bomber answered. "Why all these questions? What is wrong with me?" Bomber added. Joel looked scared too.

"Joel please will you pop by to drugstore and buy this?" Swain asked and handed a piece of paper to Joel who nodded and went out. Swain looked back into Bomber.

"I will do some blood analyses to I be 100% sure in my guessings." he added taking what he needed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I hope you all enjoyed in it. Soon will be next one. I want to know predictions. What is wrong with Bomber? Review and let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bomber was looking into Swain not believing what he was telling her. No, no, no and no. It couldn't be.

"Are you sure Chris Blake?" Bomber asked looking into him.

"Yes I am. And you know it." Swain said.

"I can't be." she said looking into pregnancy test who was positive in her hands.

"Look tests can be wrong sometimes but blood analyses can't." Swain said. "Rebecca you are pregnant. In eight week." he added.

"Eight week?" said Bomber.

"You and Pete still were together back then." Swain said.

"I know." Bomber said and sighed. "Swain please don't tell him for a kid. And I am asking you that as a medic to keep it as a medic secret please." she added. Swain sighed and nodded.

"You will have to stay in bed and to take some rest for couple days. Your stage is better by now but take little more rest. Don't lift anything heavy, that means even Laurain and Anne." Swain said. "Now I will leave you to take some rest. If anything happened just call me." he added.

"Thanks Swain." said Bomber and smiled on him. He smiled back and went out of her bedroom. Bomber put her hand on her stomach with smile.

"Hello little one." she said with smile stroking her stomach gently. "I am your mum." she added with grin.

"You see? Everything is fine." Joel said and sit by her side. "And Pete will be really happy when he finds out." she added.

"I won't tell him." Bomber said still stroking her stomach.

"What?!" Joel asked and looked into her. "He has a full right to know. It is his son or daughter." she added.

"No!" Bomber said. "He lied to me. Probably cheated on me. He doesn't have a right on this kid. He will never find out." she added. "Not till divorce gets finished." Bomber said and sighed.

"Rebecca." said Joel. "Peter loves you and only you. I don't know how you can't see that." she added.

"He said he will come for girls today. Don't even a word Joel." Bomber said when a knock on doors was heard. Joel sighed and raised and went to open it.

"Hey Pete." said old woman and smiled on him.

"Hey Joel. I expected to I will see Becca." he said when he came in and didn't see his wife in.

"She is in bed. She is not feeling very well." Joel said.

"What is wrong with her? Is she ok?" Buffer asked worried.

"Yes she is fine now." said Joel. Buffer nodded and went into Bomber's bedroom. He walked in and saw her drinking an orange juice.

"Joel said you are not feeling good. Are you ok?" he asked and sit on bed and take her hand.

"I am fine. Just some virus." Bomber said and move her hand away.

"Please Bec I love you. I have never and I will never cheat on you." Buffer said placing his hand on her face.

"Where have you been that day when you said you were going on fishing with guys?" Bomber asked and moved out of his reach. She always was weak under his touches and closeness.

"I can't tell." Buffer said. "But it is not that what you think." he added and sit close to her. Bomber knew she was trapped. "I love you Becca." he said and lean forward and kiss her. She answered on his kiss pulling him close. How much she missed him, his touch and his kisses no one didn't know. And if she thought for a moment she succeeded to drown that passione and love beneath for these seven weeks she was wrong. Buffer wrapped his arms around Bomber's waists kissing her more deeply and passionate. He slid his hands beneath her top and slid his lips on her neck kissing and sucking it. Bomber moaned silently running her hands over his back.

"Pete." she said trying to stop him.

"I want you so much Becca. I love you." he whispered into her neck running up his hands beneath her top.

"That won't change anything Pete. Even if we go further it won't change anything." Bomber said still holding him close.

"Yes it will." Buffer said and kiss her again leaning her back on bed.

"No it won't." Bomber said and push him away. "We never will be same. We can't return something what is lost." she added. Buffer sighed and raised from bed.

"Ok. I see. Just know one thing. I won't give up on you. I love you. You are everything what I have and I can't lose you." he said bent down and kiss her forehead and went out of her room. When he went out, Bomber start to cry.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I hipr youvall enjoyed. Doon will be over but then I will start new story. So that is what is wrong with Bomber. What do you think will she forgive Buffer and tell him for kid? Please let me know so review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bird was confused with Bomber's suggestion. Bomber asked her to go in cafe for some counts. Bomber closed cafe on couple days because of renovation and now she needed these counts. Bomber was spending more time at home now so she decided to renovate her cafe till she doesn't decide who will take it to lead.

Bird entered into cafe and she was surprised with sight in front of her. All cafe was full of red roses.

"What the hell?" murmured Bird.

"You will probably want to kill me but I had to talk with you, to tell you how much I love you. That you are all my life. There is no one other I could imagine myself with. Please Jessica give me one more chance to prove you that." Dutchy said and came behind her. "Just one more chance. If I screw it up kill me, leave me do whatever you want, just give me one more chance." he added and knelt in front of her. "If you don't forgive me I won't move. I will stay like this till you don't say you forgive me. Please Jessica." Dutchy said and take her hands.

"What are you doing?" Bird asked looking into Dutchy who was kneeling in front of her.

"I told you. I am begging for forgiveness." he answered looking her into eyes what was making her to tremble as always.

"That won't help you." Bird said being stubborn and tried to brush his hands but she failed in that.

"No. I won't let you go. I love you. I love you more than my life." he said and raised up and kiss her. She tried to push him away but he stopped her by trapping her against wall. He kissed her again and then looked into her eyes still holding her against wall.

"All this years what I have spent in gulf I was thinking on you. Just on you and no one else. I love you." Dutchy said and lean more closer to her. "You know what was keeping me in gulf? This." he added and show her a photo. "Your photo Jessica. I am still holding it. Only thing what I had all this years. I love you more than my life and I would do anything just to have you again." Dutchy said while caressing her cheek.

"Dylan..." Bird started and looked into him who knelt again in front of her.

"I know I should to ask you this three and a half years ago, but I am asking you now." he said and take a ring from his pocket. "Jessica Bird will you marry me?" Dutchy added looking into Bird who was shocked and he was hoping she will say yes.

Bird was totally shocked. She still loved him and she really wanted to marry him but what if he does that again? What if he leaves again? She won't survive that.

"Please Jess marry me." Dutchy said and looked into her.

Jessica knew she was risking a lot again, but she couldn't help herself.

"I will." she said. Dutchy smiled wide and raised up. He put a rung on her finger and twirl her in air.

"I love you so much. No one else just you. Forever." he said and kiss her passionately pinning her on wall still kissing her.

"We can't here." Bird said when he put his hands under her blouse.

"Not here..." he said and pick her up and carried her in back room. "But here." he added and kiss her passionately lieing her on floor.

Bomber was at home when Buffer came there. She opened a door and was surprised seeing him there.

"Girls are not here..." she started.

"I know. I brought you this. Divorce papers signed." he said and handed it to Bomber. "But I want to show you something to you can see how much wrong you were." he added and looked into her.

"Show me what?" Bomber asked and looked into him.

"You will see. Are you going?" Buffer asked and looked into Bomber who sighed.

"Ok. But without some romantic tricks. I won't fell on it." Bomber said.

"Ok. I know." Buffer said and pull his hand to her. She take it and followed him out. They walked slowly over the beach and came on rock where was standing one cottage with beautiful viewpoint.

"You asked me what I was doing when I said I was on fishing with boys. Now you can see." Buffer said when he led her in.

"What is this?" Bomber asked and looked into him.

"Remember that I proposed you here. It was just some old cottage almost crashed down, but again you always liked this place. And then I with Charge's help fix it and make this wanting to surprise you for anniversary but you surprised me with your lake of thrust and divorce request." said Buffer and looked into his wife. "Even if I signed these papers that doesn't mean I stop loving you. I will never stop but maybe you are right. We just don't belong each other." he added and start to walk for exit.

"I am pregnant." Bomber said not looking into him. "I am pregnant and I am in third month." she added with sigh. She didn't hear he went out or move so she was surprised when he turned her and kiss her pinning her next to wall.

"I know." he said with grin.

"How?" Bomber asked and then sighed frustrated. "Swain. I will kill him." she added and kiss Buffer back.

"I love you Becca. More than my life." he said caressing her cheek..

"So why did you sign divorce request?" Bomber asked confused looking into him who laughed.

"I didn't." Buffer answered laughing.

"But I saw your signature on these papers." Bomber said.

"You saw a signature. Not what I sign." Buffer said and kiss her again.

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" Bomber asked and looked into her husband.

"Papers what I gave you were transfer request. I am not anymore Hammersley's XO." Buffer said. "From next month I will serve on HMAS Childers." Buffer added and kiss her again. "I had enough of Lux and Robert messing in our lives." he added and kiss her.

"I love you." Bomber said and kiss him passionately.

"I love you too." he said answering on her kiss same passionately and lead her towards improvised bed.

EPILOGUE

Two months later, Dutchy and Bird married. She and Aurora became his all life. Dutchy is serving together with Buffer on HMAS Childers. They are expecting one more kid after six months of marriage.

Bomber and Buffer are having their happy family life again. She give a birth to little boy called Michael by his godfather. She is still running her cafe on beach while Buffer is serving as XO on HMAS Childers.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: so this is it guys. Story is finished. I hope you all enjoyed in it. Next story what I will be posting will be "Christmas Eve present". I will post first chapter today or tomorrow. I promise one interesting story to you all. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
